


【柱斑/路人斑】田野静悄悄

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 文咳咳那啥革背景的直男柱，兔子斑
Relationships: 柱斑, 路人斑
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑/路人斑】田野静悄悄

柱间和斑都是有文化的人，年轻的时候在一起打过仗，可惜后面世道变了。

柱间的老战友不光是黑五类还是兔子，可惨了，一天就三两毛粮。柱间知道了好心疼啊，其实他也没好到哪里去，纯粹是难兄难弟，他一天五两粮，多二两，两个一米八的大男人哪里够吃，天天还要干体力活，饿慌了偷偷去树林里吃点什么。有一次柱间生病了还要去干活，斑求生产队队长（也是兔子）碰他来放过柱间，都很可怜。斑后来发展到成了泄欲工具，有些人上了不给钱和票，他还不敢说出去，但是因此容易激动老是和别人扭打在一起。他出身不好，被吊起来打过，断了两根肋骨，阴茎也被拧，之后躺了几天，还需要柱间照顾，柱间伏在他的腿间温柔地擦拭他受伤的阴茎，他又羞又恼又爽，脸颊红得滴血，这才学乖一点，不再疯狗似的追着人打。

养伤期间斑躺床上看见有人被打死，他什么话都没说。柱间只知道斑越来越憔悴，拉着他的手问来问去，被斑打了一拳，本来就站不稳这下一屁股坐在地上，斑叹了口气，长头发乱蓬蓬地披着遮住他的脸，柱间也不知道他是什么表情。

斑过生日柱间偷偷打了只兔子给他加餐，兔子皮剥下来晒干做了双手套，一只兔子吃不饱，但好不容易开荤。柱间是悄悄跑到树林里逮兔子的，别人以为他们去砍柴，他们也就带了点盐。 柱间原本漂亮的头发不好了，干枯蓬松发黄，偶尔还要啃树皮吃泥土。斑很心疼。

可这时候谁有多的票和钱啊，粮票自己吃不饱，布票不够做一整套衣服，斑求那些人碰他，答应他们一切要求，他们往斑后面塞东西，塞多少折多少。几乎每个人都知道兔子斑，柱间还是不知道或者说是他不信。很多人就是玩玩而已，自己都快活不下去了哪有钱养兔子？

有人对斑说：“你要是大着肚子，孩子早被打没了。”他们差不多都知道斑爱柱间，于是折磨柱间，让他多干活直到累倒。斑的情况很差了，但还是心疼柱间，求兔子队长上他，队长早看上他了，然后xxx，完了什么都没给，只给柱间两天假，斑以后有事都得找他，而且绝对会乖乖暖床，让做什么做什么，只要柱间能好点。后来斑发脾气踢爆队长蛋蛋，被人按在田里打，田里还结着冰，把斑冻出毛病。

斑没读完书，打完仗就跑去组织运动，泉奈还给他加油，写信给他，斑就被抓了，被扔北大荒前一直坐牢，柱想尽办法用尽关系才把他救出来。斑出身不好还爱顶嘴组织运动，被关监狱了，谁知道刚自由就被扔北大荒，北大荒是平原，周围全是山，出不去，和监狱一样的。

柱间不信斑是兔子，其他人都知道，他知道还是生病的时候别人跑来看热闹和他说的。斑在外面天天被打，回来惨兮兮还要照顾柱间。捂着脑袋被打，打肋骨也很痛，那些人没有轻重，队长一直欺负斑，要上他，叫他自己解扣子，斑瘦得能看见肋骨，薄薄的胸膛，低着头一直在抖。太瘦了抱着硌手，队长都不想抱他，斑被压在炕上一颠一颠的，还在想要不要搂队长的脖子，手一直半举着，觉得恶心，搂着显得自己听话，他哪里敢这样搂着柱间哦，怕柱间觉得他恶心。被队长弄出血来，也没有扩张。瘦斑好小一只，长发也被剪，看起来病病的，坐过三年牢，身体早垮了。柱间后来又去打仗的时候给斑寄了几封信，后来因为忙就没来得及写，斑没收到过信，是在柱间要回来的前一年年底没的。队长公开羞辱他，骂他兔子，用烟头戳他，把他绑起来虐待，有事没事就拉出来斗，斑不肯低头，就被打到站不起来，全身淤青。

难道让人家饿死在田里吗，不塞一口馒头到嘴里，那口气早没了，掐一小口馒头就死不了。头皮被扯下来就长不出头发，被大破相了。破相后队长就不喜欢他，给他说你就只有屁股能用了，越来越粗鲁，斑之后走路都是一瘸一拐的。有些眼尖的人看出来了，他整个人都是虚的，大家都在笑他，觉得他好贱，兔子就是兔子。男人都怕和他接触，女人对他又打又骂。小孩对他更残忍，在他的饭里掺沙，编歌来取笑他，一边唱一边拍手，围着他转，他又打不动，没人怕他。有的稍微大一点的孩子还故意给他说，我爸妈说你不男不女的。反正同性的无论老少都不和他接触，过街老鼠一样，抱自己的小孩离他远远的，叫他们不能学他，其实斑很喜欢小孩，给一个小孩糖吃，那小孩还被父母打了，拉到斑面前数落他什么居心，他不想理他们，还被怀疑。

和柱间睡了一次，真的是睡觉，一个炕，一条被子。爱的人就在咫尺之间，斑控制不住吉吉就硬了。柱间感觉到斑硬了，只觉得斑最近太累，还在心里笑话这家伙，想给他找女朋友。村里有个姑娘叫花子，她很喜欢斑，但斑不理她。这天斑被柱间拉去，柱间和他说那你既然没有喜欢的人，跟人花子姑娘处一处吧。斑想我喜欢的人就在眼前，你这傻子，就你看不出来。最后柱间和斑还是没睡一起，斑自己不好意思跑掉了，误解柱间的意思再也见不到柱间，之后也觉得耻辱。

柱间要去打仗，坐车走了，那些人不让他和斑打招呼，刚好斑找上来，他看柱间走了还愣住了，车开远了才追着跑了一段路，鞋都跑掉，磕在石头上摔一跤，摸着石头躺在那，没多久知道泉奈早没了，两根精神支柱全垮了。

斑刚被柱间从牢里救出来的时候，多少有点逃避心态，想想以前在军校，看着柱间睡，快乐的日子一去不复返，他现在身体也不好了，但柱间没多大变化。聚少离多，提起酒的事，柱间很不好意思说下次一起，斑耳朵都烧了，想趁柱间睡着偷亲，他摸着在军校里柱间为了他在实战演习中留的疤，本来想亲脸，但是柱间突然动了一下翻身，于是亲到了鼻尖。因为是兔子一直没和别人睡过，跟队长是第一次，都不知道腿往哪里放，看着经验丰富其实什么都不懂，紧张得要死，以为柱间知道他是兔子，还没有嫌弃他，以为自己有机会，才偷亲，答应睡一起，会错意。

最后斑感觉很暖和，身体很轻松，其实快死了，那些人一边追他一边打，他护着头，被推在地上，呕出血来，往外爬，但爬不动了，只能受着拳打脚踢，小孩什么都不懂还在旁边跟着大人起哄，有人狠狠踩他下面，他缩着，血糊了眼睛，被绑着晒太阳，不给水喝，看见村里有人穿着他寄给泉奈的衣服才知道泉奈早就在城里死了。学生运动，被抓，曾经学生运动组织者，现在人人喊打，没读完书，被特意跟强奸杀人犯关在一起。

后来柱间又被拉去打仗，斑被打残了，还破了相，各种失禁，被玩坏了，活不到柱回来，没人照顾，下体长蛆，感觉不到自己哪里痛，其实已经没救了，床都变绿了，死的时候还在想柱间的眼睛真好看，死了连席子都没有，只穿一件单衣被扔进一个三四米的坑，早被野狗刨出来吃掉，坟头都没留。

斑病得下不了床还被人拖到田上，“不干活就没粮”。那些人这样对他说。

后来斑听见泉奈死的消息彻底病倒（造反派斗争误伤），饿到起不来，连自己的肉都想啃，还画饼充饥，队长良心大发分他半个馒头，不至于冻死饿死，结果还是病死了。被强迫剪了短头发，死前最像小孩心性。

以前斑和柱间说过他想抽国外一个牌子的烟，喝某个牌子的酒，柱间记了很多年，这次在国外好不容易买到两条烟一瓶酒，兴冲冲带回国找斑，结果斑连坟都没留下，队长害怕，随便指一个坟包，柱间当真了，马上迁墓，但走之前长长看着之前埋着斑的地方。

之前打仗的时候他们喝掺着水的酒到天明，一起喝交杯酒的战友终于买到好酒，人却没了，后来送给斑的侄子带土，要带土继承斑的事业。

柱间不知道，斑偷亲过他一次。斑还高兴得要命，笑了一整天，眼睛都是亮的，没想到就再也见不到他了，斑真心爱他，柱间也真心爱斑，可本质上是两种爱。


End file.
